Surviving princess
by jinxas
Summary: Katey thinks shes a normal girl in the normal world, when in a sudden this lizard man capture her and wants to take her powers that she doesn t even know she has.


**Surviving Princess**_  
_

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ LJLJ

In Cherdon City was a normal peaceful city with just ordinary people live and having their lifes there. This was the place a little girl called Katey lived in together with her adoptive parents. She was a 16 years old girl going to high school together with all normal friends.  
It was a regular monday morning, Katey just got up from bed and dressed up for school. Down at the breakfast table her mother and father sat and talked, they talked about something that was in the newspappers. Katey didn´t cared so much and just looked into the kitchen and waved goodbye. She walked out the door and there her two friends came, Anna and Mia. They were talking like two hens that never seen each other in a long time. She walked up to them with a smile and interrupt them in their talking.

"Hello girls, ready for school?"  
"Yes, but haven´t you read the newspapper?" Mia says with surprising eyes at her.  
"Nope, i haven´t. What does it say?"  
"That there is some sort of over powered humans in these world!" Anna  
"Yeah, like in fantasy...!" Mia  
"You don´t think they just made all up?"  
"Well, no my mother seemed very concerned about it!"

Katey begun to think about her own parents that was sitting in the kitching at breakfast and seemed quite worried to when they were talking about the newspapper. The girls talks about it the whole way to school and even at school. When the school days ends they walk home together, they deside to hang at Anna´s home so they could show Katey the papper.

"Look, here that guy!"  
"What is he wearing? Some kind of a costum?"  
"Dont know, but his super strong. Look at these clips at youtube!" Anna picks up her cellphone and shows some clips that some had filmed.  
"Is he flying?"  
"Yeah, haven´t seen this before... And there is another one!"

The girls looked at the clips one after one, but Katey nods and thinks that this was only trick filmed. She laugh and looks at the girls.  
"Seriously you really think that this is true?"  
"Dono..."

They started to laugh together and Anna´s mother camed in with some cookies and coke. The girls talked and did homework until the evening, and it the clock became late.  
"Well, cya in school girls tomorrow!" Katey took her books and bag to walk home, she didn´t lived so far away. It was a five mins walk, but on the way she felt like something was following her. She turned around several times but nother was there, she begun to fell fear in her whole body so she started to walk a bit faster.

Then something strikes her from behind and everything becomes dark.

**Lizard man**

Katey woke up, but in a wierd place that she didn´t recognized. She sat up and realize that her arms were bound, then the fear in her growed. Where was she and what did the people wanted her?  
Then a creepy guy comes in, he looked like a white alien lizard. He looked at her with the creepy eyes and smiled with a really ugly smile.  
"Hello, my dear!" The dark irritating voice eco in her head.  
"Let me go, what you want me?" Katey begun to feel panic as she felt the rope around her hands, or was it rope?

This lizard man laughed and pointed at her.  
"You know what i want and you will give it to me!" Katey felt like a question mark, she had no clue what he meant.  
"You taken the wrong girl, i dont have anything!"  
"Princess... my dear princess Kamina!"  
"Princess... im not a princess... Im Katey!"

The lizard started to laugh again and walks out of the room. Katey begun to wonder why they taken her, she wasn´t a princess. She was just an ordinary girl from the city Cherdon. This guy didn´t look like the guys in the papers at least that could fly, but hes lizard dress scares her alot. Suddenly two guys walks in, they had this tale like the guy in the newspapper. They just stod there watching her.  
"What am i doing here?" She asked but got no answer. The two big guys just stood there and looked a bit dangerous with the big muscles. But one of them looked like he was shivering.

"Are you afraid?" She asked and he begun shivering more, the other guy hit him to make him stop. Katey started to laugh, this guys were stupid she thought.

Then the lizard man enter the room again, he looks at the two guards, well Katey suppose they were guards. But she still didn´t understand why they captured her.  
"What do i have that you want?" She asked curiously.  
"Look girl, dont play dumb. You look like your mother when i asked after you!"  
"My mother, have you talked with her? Is she here?"  
"No, she escaped together with Kaiy Z ofcourse, her bodyguard!"  
Katey didn´t understand anything, her mother didn´t had a bodyguard. Or, was he talking about her real mother? Suddenly a warning sound camed and a red lamp flashed, the lizard man ran out throught the door. Another tale man came towards him and whispered to him, Katey tried as much as she could to hear what they were saying.

*they are here..*  
*take... the princess... power...*

Katey found it hard to hear, and in a sudden everything went white...

**A whole new world**

Katey felt groggy and everything in her head was spinning for a second as she looked up. Some black haired woman looked at her and spoke but she couldn´t understand, she was still hurt after this light explosion. After fiveteen min she starts to become herself again and this black haired women come in again.  
"How are you?" She asked with this soft nice a bit worried voice. Katey sat up and shaked her head, where was she and suddenly she wasn´t captured anymore.  
"Im fine i guess... but where am i?"  
"At 439 East District!" She answered and took the towel that had fallen down from her head.  
"You can rest a bit more, im going to cook dinner!"  
"Thanks...!"  
"Im Chi-Chi!"  
"Thanks Chi-Chi!"

Katey stod up and walked to the window, looked out. There was no other house in sight, only green meadows and forest. She walked out the room and into the tiny kitchen were Chi-Chi stood and cooked dinner.  
"Can i call my mother, she must be worried!" Chi-Chi looked at her and laughed.  
"We dont have a phone!"

Really, they didn´t had a phone? And was there more people that lived in this tiny house? Katey felt her pockets but her cellphone was gone too, she couldn´t stop thinking how worried her mother would be. She didn´t even know how many days it had been, she looked out of the window a bit worried and then in the distance she could se something flying towards the house. Then she saw them, the guys in the newspapper.

Chi-Chi came from behind and looked out.  
"Finally, atleast they not to late for dinner!" She said with an irritating voice, the guys landed and looked a bit like those "guards" that lizard man had. Only that the dresses were missing. Katey sat down at a chair next to the table and in came the two guys, one guy looked like he was her age.

"Hi there, you fell better now?" The great guy askes her, she looked and stared at him.  
"I guess...!"  
"So, who are you?" he asked and Katey was really confused.  
"Im Katey...!"  
"Why did Freezer capture you?" Katey looked at him again with her silly face.  
"I... i dont know... he talked about princess... but im not a princess!"

The guy sat down and begun to think, then he kind of telepathically talked with a other guy. After a while he looked at her again.  
"King Kai is going to come visit, he needed to see you and see if your the one Freezer really is after!"  
"Freezer... is that.. the lizard looking man?"  
"Yes!"

Chi-Chi set up the food for them and everyone started to eat, specially the guys. They ate like they never got food before, Katey giggles a bit for the behavior they had and Chi-Chi felt embarrassed.  
"Im Goku by the way and this is our son Gohan!" The great guy says with food in his mouth. Katey laughs little and eat some herself.

*KNOCK, KNOCK*

"KING KAI!"  
"Hello Goku! Gohan! Chi-Chi!"  
The wierd little black dressed guy with antennas on his head walked towards Katey and looked at her, stared in her eyes and just looked for a second. And it went silence for a while. Katey couldn´t understand what this with guy did, but it was like he looked into her life and watched every step. Even the steps before she was born that not she ever seen or remember.  
"Yes...yes...oh yes... its her!"  
"Whats with her King Kai?" Goku wonders and looks the same bewildered as Katey does.  
"Princess Kamina!"  
"But im not a princess..."  
"You are, but you dont know it your self..."  
"What?"  
"About 17 years ago, queen Emerald was 9 month pregnant at the same time that her planet Namesendenc was attacked by Freezer. He wanted her great powers of healing, wind and earth. Queen Emerald didn´t give him the chance to take them so she passed them over while she was giving birth to you. When you were born she teleport you to Cherdon City adoptive house door. Where they took you and took care of you, finding you a new home. And there after you grown up as a normal girl."  
"Whats Namesendenc?" Goku looked at him wondering.  
"Namesendenc was a planet, a neightbour planet to planet Vegeta. They were a bit like the saiyans people but most only girls, the saiyans were send to the planet to breed more saiyans with the namesendenc people. Only that when a boy child was born the saiyans took them and started the training of saiyans. But the girls stayed at the planet namesendenc to grow and became new kind of breeders."

Katey couldn´t believe it, she was royal? A princess? Why didn´t her real mother come visiting her? Did she had hidden powers? There was so many questions that came up in her head. Queen Emerald... Was that hear mother... Was it because she was this powerful princess one of the guards was afraid of her?

"We need to protect her and best enough train her and make sure she learns controlling her own powers!" King Kai looked very serious.

**Training is hard**

Katey tried to understand and take in that she accually was this princess and now needed to learn about her powers so she could defend herself against this crazy man. King Kai was preparing for the training he needed to help her with, the others didn´t knew about her powers so they couldn´t help her that way. But before they started training two others guys came, they had tales too.

"Katey... I mean Princess Kamina, this is Vegeta and his son Trunks!"  
"Princess Kamina?"  
"Yes, her mother is Queen Emerald!"  
"But... How is that impossible? My father did killed you for 17 years ago..." Everyone looked at him wierd.  
"Why?" Katey asked wondering.  
"Because it was his queen and she got a child with another saiyan! You aren´t his child!"

King Kai laughed and looked at him.  
"You know, Queen Emerald did everything in her power to make it look like it only because she wanted her alive and Freezer shouldn´t look after her!"

"That means, your related to Goku..."  
"WHAT?" Goku looked surpriced at him.  
"Yes, its your fathers daughter..."

The silence took them and Vegeta just stared into her eyes with rage. King Kai interrupts the silence with beginning the training.  
"Well, Princess you need to be deep focused. Try to feel whats inside you heart and then release it! But focus!"  
Katey tries her best, but couldn´t feel anything. The only thing she could think about was what Vegeta just told her, was she a sister to the great guy Goku? Had her mother been cheating? Who was this Vegeta, was it the kings son? Where they related? If they had same mother, he would be a brother to her!  
It was like Vegeta did read her mind and answered her questions..  
"No, we are not related. We got not same mother, your mother became Queen before you were born. She wanted to destroy your bloodline!"

"FOCUS!" King Kai screamed to her and she started again to get together. The other watched her as she in a sudden collecting energy from everything around her, flowers, trees, animals, humans. King Kai begun to laugh, he realized that this would be easy for them. All energi surrounded her, she opened her eyes and could se the great bubbel she was in, like a shield of energi. Without thinking she acted.  
"Mirasy!" The energi throwed away like waves to a mountain and bang she just cut the mountain apart.

Everyone was staring, she had really strong power for being new at this.  
"She is really cute!" Trunks whispered to Gohan.

**3 month later**

MORE COMING


End file.
